You Belong With Me
by CherryBlossom00x
Summary: Bella Swan has always been part of the unpopular crowd. What happens when a certain bronze haired someone becomes her lab partner? Based on Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. All Human, Slightly OOC, better than it sounds! Read and Review


**I'M BACK!!!!!**

**Sorry I've been gone so long guys but school has been absolutely and ridiculously crazy!**

**Never, ever take four honors classes in your junior year of high school… It has easily become my own personal hell…**

**Well here's a new story I decided to write and Memories and Enemies will be updated later in the week. If you haven't read it yet, check it out please =]**

Another school year, another year of being ignored by the student body of Forks High School. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, the daughter of police chief Charlie Swan, and officially one of the most unpopular girls in Forks. Who ever thought that being a bookworm and being shy automatically lead to unpopularity in a small town? Sure, I have friends that mean the world to me, but I would be lying if I said I was completely happy with my life. I secretly wish I was the tall, beautiful blonde haired blue eyes girl that was good at sports and had an amazing personality. But not all of us could be Rosalie Hale, the Queen Bee of Forks High.

"Bella! Hurry up or we'll be late to first period!" I heard my best friend Angela yell. Angela has been my very best and truest friend since I moved to Forks permanently three years ago, starting our freshmen year.

"Alright Ang, chill let me just grab my books," I replied, slightly distracted by Edward Cullen walking by with Rosalie on his arm.

In Forks, there were two major group divisions. First, the popular group, which included Edward Cullen, football captain and student body president, who was dating Rosalie Hale, head cheerleader and most popular girl in the entire town, along with Edward's twin sister Alice, who was second in command on the cheerleading squad and dating Edward's right hand man, my brother, Emmett Swan. Also, the two snobbiest girls were somehow thrown in the group as cheerleaders, although I didn't think they were very good, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. Jessica was dating Mike Newton, the most annoying and cocky football player to ever set foot on the earth. Then there was poor Lauren, desperately trying to get Edward to notice who she was but kept failing miserably time after time.

Then, in my group, there was me, clumsy and boring brown hair brown eyed Bella Swan, dating Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother but complete opposite (personality wise) who could easily fit in with his sister's group but chose to hang out with us. Then there was of course Angela Weber, who was dating Ben Cheney, the funniest and least serious kid I have ever met ( next to Emmett), but for some reason Angela and Ben just balance each other out and bring out the best in each other. I look at them and realize what it means to be truly in love, something that no matter how important Jasper is to me, I could never feel that way towards him, and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way. Finally, there is Tyler Crowley, the most annoying guy from our group and who always tries to get my attention, and Eric Yorkie, the dorkiest kid I have ever met also attempting to gain my attention. It's no secret that both of them have always had huge crushes on me, but I still cannot even fathom a guess to why.

So, there is Forks High in a nut shell. For some reason, it seems like everybody finds there other half here, except me of course. The one person I want to notice me never will and I've long since accepted that fact. This may sound a little weird, but I keep everything that I experience in high school in a journal that I would never dare let ANYONE see. It contains everything that I like and dislike about everyone that I've come to at least meet. Angela doesn't even know that I keep this and I'm going to keep it that way. I would be mortified if anybody ever found out its written, especially because on certain peoples pages, their dislike list is twice as long as their positives. It's like my own personal burn book like from Mean Girls, accept I attempt to look at the positives in each person, although some make that extremely hard on me.

I closed my locker and Angela and I quickly fell into step with each other. First period was our English class, so we started discussing the paper that we had to write by the end of the week, and we were barely into the second week of school! I chose to write mine on the classics writing styles, such as _Wuthering Heights_ and _Pride and Prejudice_. I've always been drawn to the older writing styles and never really been into the more modern popular choices, like Harry Potter. Angela was just telling me how she chose Shakespeare when the warning bell rang. We quickly ran to our classroom and took our seats next the Eric and Jasper.

I gave Jasper a quick peck and said good morning to him just as Edward Cullen walked into the room. He looked perfect as he always did, with his messy bronze hair that still looked perfect and his dazzling emerald green eyes. He was like a Greek god personified in modern times. He was my secret crush, but I've never even said a word to him. He may be my brothers best friend, but sometimes I think even my own brother forgets that I exist. Sure, my brother and I talk and even create inside jokes on a daily basis, but if he's with his friends I instantly become invisible to him and everyone else. I could even be in the same room as them and I'm still not noticed. Yes, it bothers me sometimes, but I still love my brother.

The bell rang signaling the start of another school day and dragged on in another monotonous pattern. All through class, I doodled on the edges of my notebook until the bell rang, since I already read almost the entire course's books on my own time just for fun. Second, third, and fourth period all passed in a similar manner and by lunch, I was exhausted. I paid for my lunch and made my way over to our usual table. As always, I passed by the Cullen's lunch table and as always, Edward and Rosalie were inseparable, along with my brother and Alice. I knew for a fact that, however, that my brother was totally in love with Rosalie but could never get the guts to tell her. I've tried to tell him to suck it up and just tell her, but then she started dating Edward, and Em viewed this as a lost cause.

When I got to my table, I instantly sat next to Jasper with Angela on my other side. We talked all throughout the period about random things until I had to make my way towards biology with Mr. Banner. I got to my classroom and sat down at my empty lab table. This was my only class without Jasper or Angela and I also didn't even have a lab partner. However, that all changed as a certain Greek god walked into the room surprisingly by himself.

He walked up to Mr. Banner and handed him a sheet of paper. After a minute of talking, Mr. Banner motioned towards my lab table which Edward walked over to and sat down. I was hoping that he didn't know how much I was staring at him, but out of habit, my face turned as red as a tomato and I made a curtain with my hair to hide my face. It was extremely difficult for me to concentrate on the lecture so I was more than happy to get up as soon as the bell rang.

However, just when I was leaving, my clumsiness kicked in and my foot got caught on the stool and I sent my books sprawling out onto the floor. I blushed and quickly made to pick everything up when a hand held out my old and battered copy of Romeo and Juliet. I looked up to say thank you and instantly froze when I was staring into the eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Romeo and Juliet, nice choice," he said, smiling a crooked smile in my direction. I instantly melted at the sight of it and lost the ability to form coherent words. All I could do was stare at him until my body kicked in with a slight nod of my head. I took the book from his hand but accidentally brushed my hand with his and was greeted by a surprising shock at the slight contact. I gathered the rest of my books and practically ran out of the room and to the gym for my next class.

All through gym, I couldn't help but think about my one and only chance encounter with him where I wasn't invisible. I was probably the world's biggest idiot for just staring at him. I blew my one opportunity to say my first words to him, and I was mentally kicking myself.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, getting into my truck, doing homework, cooking dinner, and reading for the rest of the night. Emmett wasn't coming home after practice so that left just me and Charlie. I'm a lot like my dad, both awkward in social situations, clumsy, and prefer to keep to ourselves. So at dinner, there wasn't much of a conversation except the standard how was your day and such.

I took my shower around nine and decided to class Angela right after to tell her about my mental relapse during my chance encounter with Edward.

"Bella, this wasn't your only chance! You are sitting next to him in class the rest of the school year, so you're bound to talk to him, it's only a matter of time," she insisted.

"I hope you're right Ang, I really do, but then what do I do with Jasper? I feel like I'm cheating on him by liking Edward. I can't hurt him; he's my other best friend," I said with a frown forming on my face. I didn't even think about Jazz until now. I know he feels the same way that I do but we still stay together as a couple thinking that the spark with us will just happen down the road in our relationship.

"Bells, relax. Just explain to him, and I'm positive he'll understand. If he really cared about you being happy, then he'll except your decision," she said. That's what I loved about Angela, she always looked at the positive things in life.

"Thanks and seriously, I really hope you're right about this. Alright, I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow," I said with finality as I hung up the phone. That night, I couldn't stop tossing and turning in bed, but finally got some sleep around midnight. The one person that starred in my dreams was none other than Edward Cullen.

**Song for this chapter is Invisible by Taylor Swift**

**You know the drill: Read and Review =]**

**P.S. Also, I'm looking for a beta who has experience and who can explain to me how this goes since I'm still new to this. Also, it has to be someone who will yell at me to update my stories =]**


End file.
